So that's why Serena always gets detention
by celestriamoon
Summary: Serena always gets detention makes you wonder why find out what happens when mina gets detention and they prank call the arcade
1. late again

Title: Oh so that's why Serena always gets detention Disclaimer: Of course I don't own sailormoon  
  
Late again  
  
Serena was running down the street with 10 min. before school started until all of a sudden she crashed into some one.  
  
"I'm so sorry, please forgive me," said Serena while looking up.  
  
"Yeah you should be sorry," said a man with short blond hair said before walking past her. (You thought it was going to be Darien didn't you. Ha! Fooled you.  
  
"Man what the heck was his problem," Serena said before realizing she was going to be late once again. She turned the corner only to run into familiar looking eyes. "I'm so sorry but I'm going to be so late."  
  
"Yeah right meatball head now I'm going to be late to," replied Rei looking at Serena's retreating form. (You thought it was going to be the one and only Darien again didn't you. Hehe gottcha again.)  
  
Serena almost made it to school when she finally bumped into Darien.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
"You know what why don't you get a life," said Serena while running towards her school.  
  
"Hey at least I don't bump into every single person on the side walk," replied Darien drinking his coffee.  
  
Serena ran into the door 1 second after the bell rang.  
  
"Serena you're late once again, I guess I'll be seeing you in detention after school today," said Ms. Haruna calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that there are too many people on the side walk."  
  
"Well that's not my problem is it?"  
  
"But, but," replied Serena before getting cut off.  
  
"Maybe you should wake up earlier. Now the can you all please get out last night's homework." Ms Haruna walked around the class room checking everyone's homework until she stopped at a certain meatball headed blond. "And should I bother asking where or what happened to your homework?"  
  
"Yeah um well you see I was going to do my homework I really was but it's just to hard. He he." Said Serena while sweat dropping.  
  
"Right see you in detention," said Ms Haruna giving Serena a quick smile that only Serena could see.  
  
The bell rang and Ami caught up to Serena.  
  
"Hey run into Darien again this morning," said Ami while grinning.  
  
"Yeah that baka should really get a life. O well I'll catch ya later!" Exclaimed Serena while running down the hall. 


	2. detention

Title: Detention Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon  
  
"Well Serena it's nice to see you once again," said Ms Haruna very politly.  
  
"Hi Ms. Haruna, what's on the menu today," said Serena anxious to get her daily food after school.  
  
"Ms Haruna are you sure this isn't a mistake I never get detentions," said Mina looking very sad and depressed.  
  
"Mina what are you doing here?" asked Serena.  
  
"She says I was talking to much," said Mina gabbing away again.  
  
"See that's exactly why you got detention," said Ms Haruna.  
  
"Mina It's not as bad as you think," said Serena.  
  
"Oh and why is that," asked Mina looking slightly curious.  
  
"Cuz you get to do the homework you missed and it doesn't count late and you get free food!" said Serena getting very excited about the talk of food.  
  
"You're kidding, is that the reason why you're always late and don't do your homework?"  
  
"Well sort of it's a lot of fun too, hmm that smells good what is it?" asked Serena.  
  
"It's Chicken Kurri with rice and to drink we can either have Kiwi strawberry slushi or Vanilla Chocolate swirl," said Ms Haruna walking back in with the food.  
  
"I'll have the Vanilla Chocolate Swirl," replied Serena.  
  
"I'll have the Kiwi strawberry slushy," said Mina starting to like the idea of doing homework and getting food. Then music started to play. "Oh wow I love this song it's from a walk to remember," said Mina while swaying her head back and forth.  
  
"So now what you wanna do?" asked Ms Haruna.  
  
"I think Mina should pick," said Serena while pointing over to Mina.  
  
"Uh pick what?"  
  
"Well usually do something fun right now," said Ms Haruna.  
  
(Mina got an evil grin on her face) "Hehe can we prank call people?"  
  
"Hey that sounds like fun, who do you wanna call first Mina since you decided it?" asked Ms Haruna.  
  
"Hey we should call the arcade and talk in different voices and make up names."  
  
"Ok you're going first," replied Serena.  
  
Arcade  
  
"Hello Crowd Arcade Center Andrew speaking."  
  
"Hi um is anyone their named Ima, Ima Lesbo there," said Mina talking like a little girl.  
  
"Um hold on let me check," said Andrew while putting his hand over his receiver, "Ima Lesbo?" Everyone started snickering. And Darien looked at Andrew while moving to the stool next to him trying to hold his laughter back. "I'm sorry there's no one here by the name Ima Lesbo."  
  
"Oh ok thanks anyway," said Mina while hanging up.  
  
Five min. Later  
  
"Hi this is Crown Arcade Center Andrew speaking."  
  
"Hi is there anyone there names Dixi, Dixi Normous?" asked Serena while talking like a middle aged women.  
  
"Hmm let me quick ask," said Andrew putting his hand over the receiver, "Dixi Normous?" Andrew said while talking to Serena again, "Sorry there's no one here names Dixi Normous."  
  
"Oh ok thanks anyway," said Serena while hanging up.  
  
Five min. Later  
  
"Hi this is Crown Arcade Center Andrew speaking."  
  
"Hi is Darien there?" asked Ms Haruna.  
  
"Darien it's for you," said Andrew receiving a curious look from Darien taking the phone.  
  
"Hey Darien Here." Ms Haruna had her hand on the receiver, "What should I say?"  
  
"Say hey there baby what's up," replied Serena.  
  
"Hey baby what's up."  
  
"Um excuse me are you sure you have the right person?" asked Darien.  
  
"Now what should I say? He asked me if it was the right person."  
  
(Evil grin) "He he say this."  
  
"Yeah you're the one wearing navy blue pants with a black muscle shirt and green blazer aren't you?"  
  
Darien got nervous at the thought off someone spying on him so he turned around and looked everywhere but couldn't find anyone. "He he um no but I got to go now."  
  
Back at detention all three of them were listening this time  
  
Serena trying to recover from laughing said, "Ms Haruna can you let us out a little bit early I wanna to go see what's going on at the arcade."  
  
"Yeah sure as long as you tell me all about it later," said Ms Haruna smiling.  
  
"Yep sure will." 


	3. It wasn't us

Title: It wasn't us Disclaimer: Of course I don't own sailormoon  
  
Serena and Mina walked into the Arcade and spotted Darien talking to Andrew with Darien having a very nervous look on his face. Serena and Mina both smiled and shook it off and walked up to the two. Serena sat next to Darien and Mina next to her.  
  
"Hey ladies what can I get for you?"  
  
"Hmm two chocolate milkshakes," replied Serena.  
  
"Hey Meatball head, detention again," said Darien smiling.  
  
"Maybe," said Serena while turning back to Andrew, "So Andrew get any mysterious calls lately?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"We were just wondering," replied Mina.  
  
"IT WAS YOU WHO JUST CALLED!" fumed Darien.  
  
"Darien what in the world are you talking about I was in detention?" asked Serena smiling on the inside.  
  
"I still think it was you."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Andrew think about the two girls you asked for what were there names," replied Darien.  
  
"Hmm Ima Lesbo and Dixi Normous why?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Yeah you just said you're a lesbo and that you," replied Darien before getting cut of by Andrew.  
  
"Oh my god I said that out loud, wow who ever thought of that was pretty clever," said Andrew while getting back to work.  
  
"Hey Andrew we got to go we'll talk to you later," said Mina smiling.  
  
Just before they went out the door Serena yelled in, "Hey Darien get any mysterious phone calls lately." Then the two of them ran outside with Darien chasing them.  
  
"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"  
  
The end Well that's all folks hoped you liked it drop me a line!  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


End file.
